Digital marketers want to create detailed profiles of their customers in order to personalize customer experiences. With social networking becoming a huge store of user profile data, any digital user profile is incomplete without being augmented with social data. However, there is no known way to get access to user social data without the user explicitly logging into the social network.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.